Aku Suka Kamu!
by Queennara
Summary: Menahan perasaan pada sesorang memang susah kan? Apalagi, dengan pengecutnya aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Dan kau membuatku tertohok dengan mengatakan bahwa kita hanya teman. Namun, melihatnya bersamamu membuatku terbakar cemburu. Argh! Susahnya mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu meski kau sangat dekat denganku! /"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura!" #Sasuke's PoV


_Naruto and all Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and plot belongs to Me_

_._

_._

_AKU SUKA KAMU!_

_By Queennara_

_Absolutely, __**main character**__ is __**Uchiha Sasuke**__, but, __**main pairing**__ is __**SasuSaku**_

_**Rate : M**_

_Genre : Drama (I think, this is right genre. __**Tell me if it wrong**__), Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning : AU, very OOC, Typo(s), One-shoot, All Sasuke's POV, __**Some**__** mature content, **__epic fail, wrong EyD____and etc._

_**Don't Like? Leave This Story!**_

_**I've Warn You!**_

-oOo-

Kala mentari telah kembali terbit, saat itu pula diriku terbangun dari hujaman mimpi yang seolah mencekikku. Mimpi itu lagi. Tentang gadis itu lagi. Tentang Sosok Berambut Merah Jambu yang berhasil membuatku menegang hanya dengan bersirobok dengan mata teduhnya. Mengela nafas gusar, aku bangun untuk pergi kuliah.

_Sial! _

Entah kenapa di pikiranku terlintas sosoknya yang tengah menyambutku dengan senyuman manisnya saat aku melintasi dapur. Ah, _euphoria _tentang kehadirannya lagi. Sepertinya aku perlu mendinginkan kepala agar otakku tak dipenuhi oleh sosoknya lagi. Air dingin sepertinya pilihan pas kali ini.

Hujaman air _shower _yang dingin memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Sejuk, rasanya sesejuk aku melihatnya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil mendapat nilai yang memuaskan saat ujian dadakan.

_Shit! _

Dia lagi. Sosoknya yang dengan brengsek mencuri semua atensiku. Meracuni pikiranku, dan memusatkan segala duniaku hanya untuknya. Menggeram pelan, kusudahi mandi pagiku yang lagi-lagi masih dipenuhi oleh sosoknya.

Segera kukenakan pakaianku, dan berjalan ke dapur dengan tas punggung yang bertengger di bahuku. Meraih beberapa lembar roti dari dalam lemari es beserta sayur dan tomat. Sungguh tak mengenakkan makan sendirian.

Aku teringat dia lagi. Membayangkan sosoknya ada untuk menemaniku disini. Menyuapiku dengan penuh perhatian, dan tersenyum lembut untukku.

_Brengsek!_

Kapan aku bisa berhenti untuk tidak membayangkan sosoknya? Otak, dan hatiku seolah telah terkonfigurasi untuk selalu terpusat padanya. Ah, sudahlah! Aku harus berangkat kuliah sekarang.

.

.

Aku melangkah pelan di koridor kampusku. Masih dengan diiringi tatapan memuja dari kaum hawa yang telah kudapat dari aku masih sekolah dasar sekalipun. Cih! Aku tak butuh mereka. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dia. Cukup dia.

Tubuhku menegang seketika saat melihat Gadis Berhelaian Merah Muda itu tengah tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang ia tujukan pada sahabat Pirangnya. Matanya menyipit dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan, kedua tangannya memeluk buku yang cukup tebal. Aku ingat buku itu. Buku yang seminggu lalu dicarinya di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kedokterannya.

Langkahku semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Terlihat dia yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Kemudian, ia tersenyum manis, dan tangannya melambai ke arahku.

"_Ohay__ō__, _Sasuke-_kun!" _Sapanya dengan riang.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Hn. _Ohay__ō mo, _Sakura._"_

"Wah, tumben kau berangkat pagi," kata sahabat Pirangnya.

"Kuliah pagi," jawabku singkat.

"_Hont__ō__ ka?" _Mata hijaunya berbinar senang. "Aku juga kuliah pagi, Sasuke-_kun. _Mau berangkat ke kelas bersama? Meski kita beda tujuan, tapi 'kan searah. Mau ya?" rengeknya dengan wajah polosnya yang mengerjap-kerjap lucu.

_Ah, kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya hatiku saat ini._

"Hn," jawabku singkat. Dia dengan cengiran lebarnya berjalan di sampingku. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami. Mata teduhnya yang berbinar serta senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya, cukup membuatku mengerti bahwa ia senang bersamaku.

Dan ribuan kupu-kupu beserta jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat cukup membuatku berjengit saat tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku. _Kami-sama, _ia tersenyum lembut padaku saat kulempar pandanganku untuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun _adalahtemanku yang paling baik, dan keren," ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah manisnya.

_Jadi, hanya teman? _

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Rasa yang dulu pernah kurasakan saat melihat lelaki lain sedang bersamanya. Tidak! Ini justru lebih sakit lagi.

_Apakah… harapan itu benar adanya?_

.

.

_Hanya teman, ya?_

Teman? Kurasa, aku benci kata itu sekarang. Mengapa? Mengapa hanya teman? Tak bisakah menjadi lebih?

Lihatlah padaku Haruno Sakura! Di sini, Uchiha Sasuke mengharapkanmu!

Argh! Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku benci pada diriku yang menjadi pengecut dan tak dapat berkutik hanya dengan tatapan teduh miliknya. Aku benci pada kenyataan yang membuatku tak pandai berkata-kata. Aku merasa menjadi amat menyedihkan kali ini.

Bisakah? Bisakah kesempatan datang untuk mengubahnya menjadi milikku selamanya itu datang? Aku ingin memilikinya untukku sendiri. Aku ingin senyumannya hanya ditujukan untukku seorang diri.

Kuakui, aku memang payah. Pengecut ulung di hadapan Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu membuatku gila hanya dengan senyumnya. Membuatku bagai tersetrum listrik hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku di atas ranjang. Aku butuh penyegaran sekarang. Mungkin pergi ke klub akan sedikit meringankan bebanku. Bersenang-senang dengan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol mungkin sedikit menyenangkan.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Ditemani gemerlap lampu disko di _bar _sudut kota. Dengan berbotol-botol _sake_ yang berserakan di atas meja. Kepalaku mulai berat. Tenggorokkanku seolah tercekat akibat rasa panas yang menjalar. Beberapa wanita mengerling nakal padaku, meminta untuk menghabiskan malam panas dengan mereka. Aku berdecih tak suka. Yang kubutuhkan bukan mereka. Melainkan Sosok Bermata Teduh itu yang kubutuhkan.

Malam makin larut. Tak terasa berjam-jam waktu kuhabiskan di sini sejak sore tadi. Mencoba menghilangkan sosoknya yang malah semakin meresap ke dalam memori otakku. Mengacak rambut frustrasi, aku bangkit setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar _yen _untuk membayar minuman. Tampak _bartender _yang tersenyum lebar menerima lembaran uangku karena berjumlah lebih dari cukup. Cih! Makhluk bodoh. Sebodoh aku yang tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

_Bullshit!_

Kukendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Malam telah larut sehingga jalan menjadi lenggang. Meski kepalaku semakin memberat, tapi kesadaranku masih tersisa. Dan inilah yang kubenci. Kesadaran yang tersisa inilah yang membuatku menghalusinasikan sosoknya yang tengah tersungkur di depan bangunan besar.

_Tunggu!_

Kuhentikan laju mobilku di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari bangunan itu. Kuamati dengan teliti jikalau itu benar dirinya. Rambut merah muda itu, mata hijaunya yang tergenang air mata.

_Itu benar dia!_

Segera aku turun dari mobil dan berlari menghampirinya. Menghiraukan pening yang menjalar di kepalaku. Kesadaranku seolah kembali sepenuhnya.

Ia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, membuatku ingin cepat-cepat merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku.

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, dan menghapus air mata yang meluncur bebas di kedua pipinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Sasuke-_kun…" _racaunya. Aku mengela nafas, dan tersenyum tipis untuknya. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanya tempat untuk berbagi dan sandaran.

"Mau berbagi?" Tanyaku berusaha lembut. Ia mengangguk, namun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dadaku. Air matanya membasahi kemeja yang kukenakan. Tapi tak apa.

_Biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu kali ini._

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang dengan punggung tangan. "A-aku… ak-aku diusir, Sasuke-_kun." _

Mataku membulat. Kupandangi matanya lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kebohongan dikedua bola matanya. Mata itu hanya terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ak-aku tak mampu membayar apartemen lagi karena aku sudah dipecat dari tempat kerjaku. Sedangkan, aku juga perlu membayar kuliah. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-_kun? _Aku harus bagaimana?" racaunya.

Ah, aku lupa kalau dia tinggal sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya telah tiada sejak beberapa tahun silam. Kemandirian, dan ketegarannya yang semakin membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

Menggigit bibir bawahku, aku berucap, "Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku."

Ia nampak terkejut. "Tidak, Sasuke-_kun! _Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Aku ingin mandiri tanpa merepotkan siapapun. Kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"Sudah larut. Kau harus tidur."

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku menggendongnya, dan membawa barang-barangnya yang tercecer di sekitar. Dia tampak sangat terkejut, dan hendak turun dari gendonganku. Namun, aku mengeratkan tanganku padanya, dan memasukkannya ke mobil pribadiku. Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sakura!

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun! _Aku mau turun dari mobil!" serunya. Aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Ia terdiam melihat tatapan tajamku. "Tapi, Sasuke-_kun…."_

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku, dan jangan khawatirkan biaya kuliahmu," kataku. Kekayaan orang tuaku sudah kebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk membiayai kuliahku dan kuliahmu. Aku harus mencari cara agar dia bisa bersamaku. Maka, tak akan kulepaskan kau semudah itu.

Dia hanya menundukkan kepala, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

Mobilku berhenti melaju. Terparkir rapi di _basecamp _apartemen yang kusewa. Kulirik sosoknya yang tengah terlelap, lelah akan semua yang dijalaninya hari ini. Aku tersenyum tulus. Wajah damainya seolah menyejukkan hatiku.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendonganku. Gendongan seorang puteri karena aku memang menjadikannya penguasa hatiku. Kurebahkan tubuhnya di kamarku. Menyelimutinya agar tak disusupi angin malam. Kupandangi wajah manisnya yang sedang terlelap. Polos, dan damai. Memberikan siraman rahmat di hatiku yang gersang. Kususuri wajahnya dengan jariku. Kulitnya halus, seperti bayanganku untuknya selama ini. Bulu matanya yang lentik, pipinya yang berisi, hidungnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang merah merona.

_Tunggu! _

Bagaimanakah rasanya bibir merekah itu? Apa lembut seperti yang kumimpikan?

Rasa penasaran itu menyusupiku. Membuatku perlahan memajukan wajah untuk mengecup bibir menggoda itu. Melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan, dan membelainya dengan lidahku.

_Manis, dan lembut. _

Aku menginginkan lebih dari ini. Bagaimana rasa mulutnya? Bagaimana saat aku menghisap lidahnya?

_Sadarlah, Sasuke!_

Seolah terhantam batu besar, aku tersadar. Tidak, ini salah. Seharusnya, aku tak melakukan ini. Rasanya aku menjadi seorang pengecut yang tak tahu diri. Aku hina.

Menggeram pelan, aku berbalik, dan keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu.

.

.

Mentari telah memancarkan sinarnya saat aku terbangun. Cahayanya memancar di sela-sela jendela. Membuatku terusik saat akan memejamkan mata lagi. Punggungku terasa sakit karena tidur di sofa. Menggeliat pelan, aku bangun dari tidurku. Berjalan melewati dapur dan Sosok Merah Muda menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terkembang di wajahnya.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Imajinasi yang kerap memainkanku kini menjadi nyata. Sosok itu nyata, dengan senyum dan sepiring _sandwich _yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"_Ohay__ō__, _Sasuke-_kun," _sapanya. "Aku memasak untukmu sebagai balas budi. Tapi ternyata, lemari es-mu kosong dan hanya ada ini. Tak apa, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, dan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Mengambil sebuah _sandwich, _dan memakannya. Entah mengapa, rasa sayur dan tomatnya lebih segar.

Ia tersenyum, "Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-_kun?"_

"Enak," jawabku singkat.

"_Yokatta!" _Serunya senang. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_A-anoo… _Sasuke-_kun?"_

"Hn?"

"I-itu… aku yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Itu sebagai balas budiku karena kau telah membantuku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Sasuke-_kun,"_ ujarnya.

"Hn."

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya bagai mimpi bisa melihatnya sepanjang hari. Disuguhi senyum manisnya sepanjang waktu. Aku benar-benar menyukai ini.

.

.

Hari-hariku berjalan indah. Dengan Sakura yang menyambutku saat pulang, dengannya yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku, dengannya yang tersenyum menghiasi hariku. Seperti istri yang melayani suaminya.

_Sial!_

Rasanya wajahku memanas. Membayangkan sosoknya yang seolah menjadi mimpiku, kini menjadi nyata. Namun sayang, aku masih belum berani mengungkap rasaku. Lidahku seolah kelu, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat saat ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Seolah ada tembok besar yang menghalangiku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, memompa darah dan terkumpul di wajah. Rasanya sesak jika tidak mengungkapkannya. Namun, keberanian yang telah kukumpulkan melenyap. Membuatku sering bertingkah tolol di hadapannya.

Kehadirannya memang membuatku nyaman. Senyumnya memang membuat hatiku menghangat. Tapi, jika tidak segera membuatnya jadi milikku, rasanya hampa. Tetap hanya menjadikan diriku sebagai temannya, bukan pemiliknya. Ditambah, banyak lelaki yang sering kulihat memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Membuatku marah sekaligus kesal. Kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ingin memperingatkan, tapi apa daya jika aku hanya seorang teman.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas di koridor kampus. Semangatku menghilang karena Sakura memilih untuk berangkat pagi, meninggalkanku yang masih terlelap sendirian. Tidak rela rasanya, tapi mungkin saja dia ada keperluan penting. Mengingat, ia kuliah di fakultas kedokteran, membuatnya lebih sibuk praktek dibanding jurusan lainnya.

Kupandang tajam beberapa gadis yang terang-terangan menggodaku. Membuat mereka semakin terkikik kesenangan karena merasa aku memperhatikan mereka. Ck, apa sih, mau mereka?!

_Deg!_

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Di depan sana, Sakura dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang mengobrol dengan akrab. Ya, aku tahu pemuda itu. Akasuna Sasori, pemuda berwajah bayi yang menjadi mahasiswa di fakultas seni. Cukup terkenal karena wajahnya yang –aku benci mengakuinya- tampan. Imut kata para wanita di universitas ini. Menurutku, itu malah menjijikkan. Lihat wajahnya yang sok polos itu! Membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya.

Aku mendelik tidak suka melihat Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga membuat Sakura merona seperti itu?!

Tanpa sadar, rahangku telah mengeras. Tanganku mengepal dengan kuat, hingga buku-buku tanganku memerah.

Kepala Serangga Merah itu mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Membisikkan entah apa pada Sakura hingga membuatnya semakin merona. Aku berdecih tak suka kemudian membalikkan tubuh. Enggan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Aku malas kuliah hari ini.

.

.

Kubanting pintu mobilku dengan keras. Menumpahkan segala kekesalanku, dan api cemburu yang menguras hatiku. Inilah yang kubenci atas kepengecutanku. Saat aku ingin marah, aku merasa tak pantas karena aku bukan siapapun yang berarti di mata Sakura. Aku hanya temannya, tak lebih. Aku hentakkan kakiku dengan kesal sebelum masuk ke dalam _bar_ yang biasa kukunjungi.

Gemerlap lampu disko, dan bau alkohol segera menyambutku. _Bar _ini masih lenggang karena masih pagi. Tak urung beberapa hidung belang malah asyik bercumbu dibeberapa titik. Tak tahu malu, dan tempat. Tak mau ambil pusing, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _bartender _yang sedang mengelap beberapa gelas kaca.

"Biasa," kataku. _Bartender _yang langsung paham dengan kebiasaanku, segera mengambil pesananku. Meletakkannya di atas meja, dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas untukku. Gelas itu langsung kuangkat menuju mulutku, dan kutenggak cairan di dalamnya hingga tandas. Sedikit melenguh karena rasa hangat yang perlahan menderaku karena alkohol yang kuminum.

Tiba-tiba, bayangannya yang tengah merona karena Serangga Merah itu singgah di benakku. Membuatku berdecih, dan menenggak minuman yang kupesan berkali-kali. Hingga rasanya kepalaku semakin memberat, nafasku memburu. Sepertinya aku mulai mabuk.

Sekelebat wajah Sakura yang merona kembali hadir di otakku. Membuatku semakin menggeram tidak suka.

_Brengsek!_

.

.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di jendela. Rasa pening masih menjalariku, dan kesadaranku semakin menurun. Cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela tirai membuatku menyipitkan mata. Mabuk seperti ini memang mengesalkan. Namun, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan kesadaran, aku segera menyudahi acara minumku dan beranjak pulang.

Suara deru motor membuatku tetap terjaga. Karena apartemenku di lantai dua dan langsung menghadap ke jalan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin yang turun dari motor. Warna merah darah, dan merah muda membuatku mataku semakin menyipit, memperjelas penglihatan. Kusibak tirai yang menghalangi arah pandangku, dan benar! Itu Sakura dan si Serangga Merah. Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal. Sasori dengan berani mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Aku memalingkan wajah. Enggan melihat apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka. Aku menyeringai saat terlintas sebuah rencana yang akan kulakukan. _Tunggulah Haruno Sakura! Kau milikku._

.

.

"_Tadaima!" _Terdengar suaranya yang mengalun merdu memenuhi apartemenku yang sunyi.

"Sasuke-_kun, _apa kau ada?" Panggilnya. Aku tetap diam, duduk dengan tenang di dalam kamar.

"Sasuke-_kun! _Sasuke-_kun! _Apa kau sudah pulang?" Panggilnya lagi. Aku tetap tak bergeming. Seringaian semakin terkembang di wajahku saat kudengar, langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu terbuka dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia cukup terkejut melihatku yang sudah berada dalam kamar.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun, _kau membuatku terkejut!" ucapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyahuti panggilanku? Apa kau tak mendengarnya?" Aku diam tak menjawab sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menaruh peralatan kuliahnya.

"Sakura," aku memanggilnya pelan. Kulirik tubuhnya yang sedikit berjengit ketakutan menyadari auraku yang berbeda. "Aku ingin memainkan sebuah permainan denganmu."

Dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan saat aku melangkah mendekatinya dengan tali yang berada dalam genggamanku.

.

.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun,_" pintanya dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca. Maafkan aku _Saki,_ aku tak akan melakukannya.

Kini, ia terikat dengan posisi membentuk huruf 'x' di atas ranjang. Setelah melalui proses yang cukup panjang karena dia selalu memberontak dan ingin melepaskan diri, akhirnya aku berhasil mengikatnya dengan erat, mencegahnya untuk kabur.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, minta di kasihani. Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu karena ini kesempatanku untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. _Kita akan bersatu hari ini, Sayang._ Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Kucengkram dagunya dengan erat, memaksanya menatapku. Aku menyeringai sebelum melumat habis bibirnya. Menekan-nekannya dan menghisap dengan ganas bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerang dan membuatku semakin bergairah. Kugigit bibirnya agar ia membuka mulutnya dan berhasil. Kulumat bibirnya sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap lidahnya dengan ganas, menumpahkan segala emosi yang membuncah dalam dadaku. Rasa pengecutku karena tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, rasa cemburu yang menyesakkan hatiku, dan juga… setitik rasa bersalahku karena melakukan ini padanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Kulepaskan ciumanku darinya. Lihatlah wajah memerah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal itu, mata teduhnya yang nampak sayu, dan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak.

_Sial! Dia terlalu menggoda._

Kukecup leher jenjangnya, menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas musim semi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kugigit pelan, kujilat perlahan untuk merasakan nikmatnya peluh yang mulai mengucur di lehernya. _Kau ketakutan, eh?_

Kubuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu sambil tetap menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Nghhh~"

_Ah, bagus. Keluarkan terus desahanmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya. _

"Sshh… Sa-Ssaa-Sasuke-_kun! _Hhh~ Hen-hentikan! K-kenapa k-ka-kau melakukan i-innii anh~ p-pa-padaku? Shhh~"

_Kenapa? Kenapa, Sakura? Baiklah akan kujawab._

"Karena, aku ingin memilikimu!" Seruku dengan kesal. Kutarik _bra _yang menutupi kedua gundukan dadamu. Kujilat berulang kali, kuremas dengan gemas dan menghisapnya.

_Rasanya aku seperti bayi._ Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Aaaanngghhhhh~ K-kenapa? Shh~ K-kkenapa Ssssaa-Sasu-Sasuke-_kuunnhh _angh~in-ingin memilikikuuuhh?"

_Kau masih bertanya Sakura? Haruskah aku menjabarkannya satu-persatu. Oh, ayolah! Kau tahu aku tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara._

Kuhisap lebih kuat lagi gundukan yang seolah menggodaku untuk memakannya. Apalagi, Sakura yang menggeliat, membuat putingnya yang mengeras, menggesek-gesek pipiku saat aku sedang memuaskan salah satunya.

Kujilati perutnya yang rata. Bermain-main sebentar di pusarnya.

"Nggaaaahhh~ Sss-Sasukeeeehhh~ K-kkaa-katakan kenapa?!"

Kuhentikan semua kegiatanku. Kupandang datar kedua mata teduhnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Hei! Aku yang menderita di sini!

"Hiks… Kenapa k-kau lakukan ini Sasuke-_kun?_ Kenapa? Kau mau menjadikanku pelampiasan nafsumu? Hiks…."

Apa?! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Bodoh?! Demi apapun aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelampiasan nafsu. Oke, itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Aku pernah beberapa kali melakukannya, terutama dalam mimpi. Cih! Aku sungguh benci mengakui ini.

_Aku melakukan ini karena cemburu dan pengaruh alkohol yang kuminum. Ugh, ini menyebalkan._

"Kau jahat, Sasuke-_kun! _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?! Mengapa Sasuke-_kun?_ Apa salahku hingga kau lakukan ini pad-"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Bodoh!" Aku menggemeletukkan gigiku kesal. "Karena kau dekat dengan Si Serangga Merah. Itu membuatku kesal!"

"S-serangga Merah?" Dia terlihat terkejut. Aku membuang muka. "Maksud Sasuke-_kun, _Sasori-_senpai?_"

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku!" Hardikku kesal. Ia tampak menundukkan kepala. Cih! Sifat cengengnya memang tak pernah hilang.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun? _Kenapa kau tak suka melihatku dekat dengan Sasori-_senpai?_"

_Kau masih bertanya, Saku? Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Haruskah? Argh! Ini membuatku gila._

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya, Sasuke-_kun?_ Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura!"

_Uh-oh, sepertinya aku telah lepas kendali. Sial! Wajahku pasti sangat merah sekarang._

"Kau… menyukaiku, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Kami-sama_, harus_ _kukatakan berapa kali agar dia mengerti?_

"Hn," jawabku acuh.

"Kupikir, hanya aku yang menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun,_" katanya pelan. Oke, Ini membuatku mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu, atas saran Sasori-_senpai,_ aku berpura-pura hanya menganggapmu teman untuk melihat bagaimana reaksimu. Menggodaku habis-habisan tadi pagi karena ia tahu, bahwa aku tinggal seapartemen denganmu. Dan tadi, ia menggodaku lagi karena akan menghabiskan banyak waktu berduaan denganmu," jelasnya dengan wajah memerah.

_Kami-sama, buatlah aku tertelan bumi sekarang!_

**FIN**

_Author's note :_

_H-haaii~ Nara is come back. :3_

_This is my first very long oneshoot #tepar. Pertama kalinya bikin oneshoot sepanjang ini. What the hell, tanganku keriting sekarang. (_ _")_

_Tapi ga apa deh. Buat readers tercintaaa~ 8D *readers muntah pelangi* XD_

_Menurut kalian, Sasuke di bagian timeline terakhir itu, OOC banget ga sih? Menurutku, itu __**amat, sangat, OOC **__*pundung di sawah* Bikin character se-IC mungkin apalagi Sasuke itu susaaaaaah ;_; Ada yang mau bantu, gimana caranya buat Sasu ga OOC?_

_Seperti biasa, endingnya malah nistain Sasu, epic fail ini maaaah *nangis kejer dipelukan Armin* T^T_

_Dan di timeline terakhirnya, itu adegan rate M-nya. Saya ga kuat. Udah gemeteran dan serasa pengen ditelen bumi T^T Beneran malu banget nulis begituan T~T_

_Dan soal kalimat-kalimat yang di-italic itu, mungkin kayanya kurang tepat deh U_U_a

_Jangan sungkan ingatkan saya soal typo, EyD yang salah bahkan yang lebih parah kaya plot hole. :D_

_Dan, mungkin ini karya terakhirku. Aku mau hiatus dan __kemungkinan __bakalan keluar dari FFn karena berbagai alasan =)) _

_Dan oh ya, __**tolong dibaca bio**__ saya karena saya ingin ngucapin sesuatu pada kalian yang telah membaca karya-karyaku. Terima kasih =))_

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Queennara_

_Because we are under the same sky, babaaay~ ^O^)/_


End file.
